That One Night
by alittlebitlonger95
Summary: We all know what Jessica was thinking the night Lucius bit her and made her his own. But we don't know what Lucius was thinking himself. This is your chance to find out. Chapter 65 pages 342- 351 rewritten, enjoy.


That One Night ~ a One-Shot

By: Alittlebitlonger95

Summary: We all know what Jessica was thinking the night Lucius bit her and made her his own. But we don't know what Lucius was thinking himself. This is your chance to find out. Chapter 65 pages 342- 351 rewritten, enjoy.

A/N sorry if Lucius seems a little OOC (out of character) but I like to think that even though guys seem all "macho" on the outside that they are really big softies. . . even tough, vampire princes of Romania . . . enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side nor will I ever this all belongs to Beth Fantaskey, except Lucius' thoughts and feelings expressed in this story.

I tapped the deadly stake against the palm of my hand. "I have done all that I could to keep us from this moment, but you refuse to cooperate. I will offer you one last chance Antanasia. I will slip the bolt, you will slip into the night, and my guards will ensure your safe return to your car. From there, you will fly home and forget this entire episode. That is my offer, on the table" I spoke trying to push down my feelings for her.

Antanasia, Jessica, the most beautiful creature on this earth. I didn't want her to leave me; I wanted her to be safe. And that was the one thing I couldn't so. Keep her safe. I was dangerous, I destroyed everything around me. I could tell that she wanted to run, but she wouldn't. she was contemplating something, and what ever it was she wasn't going to drop it.

She spoke, her voice so beautiful. "I'm not interested in your offer of flight," she pointed at the stake resting in my hand. "That is precisely why I am here. That in your hand is the crux of my bargain, too"

That caught me off-guard, I watched her every move. What could she mean? "Did you expect me to be afraid, Lucius?" Though she tried, the fear was obvious in her eyes, but her voice sounded as if she was discussing something as simple as Moby Dick.

"Yes, as you should be." She should be not just scared but terrified.

"Maybe, for once you were the one who was naïve. Who underestimated just what I'm capable of?" I hesitated, was she challenging me? The crackling of the torches made the deafening silence almost bearable. "Let us talk." I was scared, yes me. If she challenged or pushed me to far we would both do something we would regret. Either way I would lose.

I walked ahead of her, fully aware that she would fallow, I led her along the halls of my not so homey, home. I knew she became frightened because she was completely lost. She was completely at my mercy. I could do what ever I wanted to and her body would never be found. I stopped and she bumped into my arm. Ah, how I relished her touch, but I can't think about that, not now. I pushed the thought out of my mind as I opened the door. I stepped back, "After you." I motioned for Jessica to enter. She eyed me warily. As she stepped past me and muttered a quick, "Thank you."

I quietly closed the door and turned around to see Jessica looking around in amazement and awe. "Lucius . . . this is beautiful." She whispered, she was beautiful; I wanted so much to tell her that like the room she too was beautiful. We were in the heart of a labyrinth which was my study, which was the model of my little set up above the garage. I'm sure she noticed the bookshelves, couches, and my trophy but has she noticed the carpet yet?

"You brought your trophy home." She said almost sounding happy. I smiled.

"That? Dorin rescued that. I keep it to remind me never to be an idiot again- indulging in ridiculous games when there is business to attendto." That wasn't a total lie. Dorin did bring that back, but only because I requested that he bring it. It was the one reminder I had of my "teenage" days. And I truly did enjoy basketball; it was a very interesting sport. I could tell that she didn't believe me, but she let it go thankfully. I shrugged out of my coat and placed a log into the fireplace. The sparks rose up almost like a shower of light and the fire rose back to life. I had the stake tucked safely into my belt; she could have snatched it if she really wanted to and hurled it into the fire. I went out on a limb and guessed she was thinking the same thing, "Do not even think you would be fast enough," I advised her as I nudged the logs with my foot, bringing them back to life.

"It never crossed my mind," I repressed the urge to laugh. I had guessed correctly. I turned around smiling.

"Of course not." I grabbed the stake and ran my hand against its soft side and testing the point with my finger. I hope she didn't make me use it.

"Lucius- you don't really think you're really going to destroy me tonight, do you?" I didn't answer, knowing that my voice would betray me. I took her wrist, and pulled her to the center of the room, where the carpet culminated in a pale, worn circle.

"Look down," I ordered. I forced my voice to sound rough so she wouldn't know that I too was frightened of 'Lucius Vladescu'. My arm was far too tight for comfort.

She did as I had told her to and saw the dark red stain that had soaked into the fibers. It was Vasile's, and as she could probably tell no one even attempted to clean it up.

"Is that . . . ?" she asked frightened.

"Vasile. This is where I did it. This is where I destroy." When she looked up from the carpet she searched my face, searching for a hint of sarcasm. I looked into her eyes, we were so close I could peer into her wide irises; it was almost as if we were connected. She flinched; she had seen her own destruction in my eyes.

"Lucius, don't." She urged me, but in a split second I was behind her, one arm across her chest, her small hand trapped in my larger one, and the spike was up thrust under her breastbone. I had made up my mind, she wanted this and it would guaranteed that I was the last one to see her safe and alive. She held her breath, scared to move.

"You said you had a bargain to strike," I growled, if I was going to do this I had to do it now before I lost my courage. "Speak now."

"This is it," She pressed her self against me, away from the spike. Under any other circumstances I would have been overjoyed that she wanted to be close to me, but not now. "I left a note telling my family that I've abdicated. But my last act was to order them to submit to your leadership without a struggle." More like a queen everyday, I thought.

"That is not a bargain." I laughed. "That is submission."

"No." She shook her head and I felt her curls graze my chin. My arm heavy and tense across her chest, at any other time I would have loved holding her like this, but not now. "If you don't destroy me tonight, as you seem intent upon doing, I'll go home before Dorin wakes up and throw away the note. The war will go on."

I paused, thinking, "You know I have no qualms about continuing the war." Except that I wouldn't be the one protecting her.

"And you say you have no qualms about destroying me. About sacrificing me so just do it. Do it and prevent the war. I am sacrificing myself, Lucius." Her voice was rising with emotion. "Just do it, if you're so goddamn hardened! So goddamn vicious! Do what you claim you were going to do all along!" Was she trying to kill me as well as herself? "Go ahead, Lucius! Do it!" She yelled.

"I will do it!" I swore, I was breathing hard, trying to harness all of the emotion I felt. The stake pressed more closely to her flesh, sharply, and she arched away from it. "Do not test me!" I cried out, I was just as or more scared of what I would do than she was.

"That is exactly what I'm doing," She said gasping. When she had spoken the spike at pricked her, making her breath come shorter and ragged. She cried out and twisted her head against my shoulder, writhing away from the weapon, and I relented slightly. Truly I didn't want to hurt her; she was driving me insane, just waiting for me to crack.

"I am testing you, Lucius," She continued. "I am risking my life to prove that you are not Vasile. That you are not damaged. That you love me too much to have ever destroyed me, let alone now. I am betting everything that you will spare me." That's right I wasn't Vasile, I was worse. He was cruel, but he didn't come this close to killing his most beloved.

"I can't spare anyone!" I roared, my composure gone completely. My hand against her ribs shook. "All of my options are cruel, Antanasia! I destroyed my one uncle, for god's sake! I imperiled your parents- even as they tried to save me. My horse, destroyed. My mother, destroyed. My father, destroyed. You- no matter what I do, you are destroyed. I can't leave you behind- you won't let me. And I can't drag you into this . . . this world of mine, either. Everything- everything around me gets destroyed!" I buried my face in her hair, I was spent, my hand dropped away from her chest, letting the stake fall to the ground. She had won. She had tried to get herself killed to prove she was right. And I was the one who tried to kill her. I blinked back tears, I couldn't cry, I was a man. A Vladescu man, vampire prince of Romania, and we do not cry. She turned around, still trapped by my arm and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head to her shoulder. I allowed her to comfort me; she stoked my hair and caressed my jaw. "Antanasia," My voice unsteady. "What if I could have done it . . ."

"But you couldn't. I knew you couldn't."

"What if someday . . ."

"Never, Lucius." She said. I felt warm tears hit my cheek.

"No never," I agreed, lifting my head to look her in the eyes. She had tears streaming down her face. I lifted my hand to wipe the tears from her face. "Not to you." And that was true.

"I know, Lucius." She said quietly. I drew her back, resting my head on her shoulder as we composed ourselves. We stood that way for a long time until whispered, "There will always be a part of me that is treacherous, Antanasia. That will never change. I am a vampire, and a prince at that. A ruler of a dangerous race. If you are to do this, you will have to understand that . . ."

"I don't want you to change, Lucius," She promised me looking into my eyes. I then knew she was truly up to the challenge.

"And this world," I said trying not to let the worry lace through my voice. "I worry about you in this world. You will have enemies . . . a princess does. And a vampire princess faces ruthless foes. Others will want your power and will not hesitate to do what I could not." This was true, this was what happened to our parents, and people were ruthless. Especially to those who were not used to power as was Antanasia.

"You'll protect me. And I'm stronger than you think." Yes she was stronger; I could not have given myself up like that to prove something.

"Indeed, stronger than me," I admitted, I even managed to give her a half-smile, although I was still much shaken. "I did all I could to have my way- to keep you safe from me and our kind- but you would have your way, like a true princess."

"I wanted you, Lucius. I had to have my way." I have waited so long to hear those words.

I clung to her as she did to me in the center of the room. Silence filled the room, thought it was comfortable. I bent my head and touched my lips to her as I cradled her face. We kissed tenderly at first, my lips barely touching hers, again and again. I then lifted one hand to the back of her head and slid the other to the small of her back, this gesture was both possessive and protective, and I kissed her more fiercely. I was now claiming her as mine, as I should have done so long ago. She was my destined partner, and we would fulfill the pact. I drew back and searched her face for any sign of fear or repulsion. There was none only love and a bit of confusion to why I had stopped. I knew right there that even though she would see the harsh side of me, but it will never be towards her again. As I suppose it never was, only in my own fears.

"This is eternity, Antanasia," I said, both warning her and imploring. "Eternity." I was giving her one last chance to leave- and silently begging her not too. She bent her head back, wordlessly acquiescing, and she closed her eyes as I found the spot where her pulse beat strongest in her throat, this time with no hesitation. This was where her lifeline flowed, and it was about to become my lifeline as well. My fangs pierced her throat, and she cried out softly. I almost pulled back, but then realized that it was a cry of pleasure not pain.

I drank her in, her blood warm in my throat. I had never tasted something as delicious and sweet as her. "I love you, Lucius." She gasped. "I always have." I was beyond happy; this was all I had ever wanted, and all I ever will need. Antanasia Jessica Packwood Dragomir was all I needed. I brought her to one of the couches and pulled her to me, knowing it would be easier for her to reach this way. It felt amazing how she instantly pressed her mouth to my neck. "Here Antanasia," I whispered, placing my fingertips softly under her chin, guiding her to the correct spot.

As she sunk her teeth in I groaned in pleasure and pulled her closer to me. Her fangs punctured farther into my neck. This felt truly wonderful. "Oh Antanasia," I whispered as I caressed her face, gently helping her out of her unfamiliar fangs. "I have always loved you, too."

We both fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted and fully satisfied and happy. I woke up in the early morning, just to watch my love sleep soundly in my arms. I soon remembered her note left for her family to find, I gently shifted her off of me as I stood up not wanting to let her out of my sight. I bent down and gently kissed her forehead, brushing back her hair. I could not wait until I got to wake up to this every morning. I straightened my clothing, which had become severely wrinkled during the night. I walked quietly to the door and pushed it opened it silently and ran to find a guard. Every second away from her was torture; as soon as I found one I told him what to do and sent him on his way. I ran back to Jessica as quickly as I could. I hoped she had not woken up and found herself alone.

I quietly opened and closed the door and turned around to place my eyes on her. It looked as if her skin glowed in the dim light, making her seem so many more times beautiful than I even knew possible. I looked at the fire to see that it needed to be fed; as I walked toward the fire I noticed the stake, lying forgotten on the floor. I picked it up and threw it in the fire. I would never again have a need for it.

Jessica mumbled something in her sleep, she almost sounded scared. I turned around to see her sleeping but obviously having a nightmare. I picked her up cradling her in my arms and I sat back down on the couch. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear, she responded by snuggling into my chest.

I had just drifted back to sleep when I hear a knock on the door and saw some one enter, it was a servant. "Yes?" I asked quietly, making sure that I would not wake up my love.

"One of the guards wants to discuss something with you."

"Thank you." I said as she walked away. I stood up, setting Jessica onto the softly couch. I stood up, stretched, and walked quietly toward the door. I advanced down the hallway, I was almost in a sprinting, and I really didn't feel right leaving Jessica in a strange place all alone. I finally made it to my other study where the guard was waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound out of breath.

"We successfully stopped the note from being seen."

"Thank you." I turned and went back out of the door. I was running back to Jessica; really this couldn't have waited until later? I hope that she hasn't woken up yet. I pushed open the door to see an open eyed princess. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hi," she said smiling, "Oh! I need to get back before they find the note!" She started to get up.

"That has been taken care of, my Princess." I pulled her back down onto the couch, and pulled her onto my lap, and kissed her neck where I had bitten her earlier. We sat and just enjoyed each others presence.

~The End~

A/N

I hoped you enjoyed this! I actually wrote this about 3 months ago and just now posting it ha ha oh well review please!

Peace, love, and glitter!

~K.T.~


End file.
